Un amor no tan falso
by Queen'sBooks
Summary: Sakura amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, su atractivo jefe, pero él parecía no reparar en ella. Pero vio su oportunidad de acercarse en un inesperado viaje. Allí debía fingir ser su amante aunque lo pasión que ambos sentirían estaba lejos de ser una farsa. (U.A)


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Reservado todos los derechos.**

**Esta historia es de ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad son pura coincidencia.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

—¡Por Dios, Sakura, sé que siempre extravías las cosas, pero perder a mi madre fue el colmo!

Dicho de esa manera, parecía un imperdonable descuido por parte de ella, pero no era así. Ella no perdió a Mikoto Uchiha; más bien, sería más propio decir que la señora se había esfumado.

Pero Sasuke no daba muestras de estar dispuesto a escuchar explicaciones y Sakura dudó que lo tranquilizaría con ellas. Lo cierto era que ella fue al aeropuerto para recibir a Mikoto Uchiha, y volvió sin ella y no sabía dónde podría estar.

—¡Dios mío, Sakura, perdiste a mi madre! —exclamó Sasuke al ponerse de pie con un movimiento decidido.

—Ya lo dijiste —respondió ella suspirando y haciendo una mueca.

—¡Lo repetiré cuantas veces quiera en tanto trato de comprender la situación! —gritó iracundo; echaba chispas por los ojos y apretaba los labios. Se paseó por la habitación dando grandes pasos y sus movimientos no eran tan ligeros como de costumbre; parecían activados por una energía furiosa—. Acabas de perder a una mujer de cincuenta años que hizo un largo viaje para venir por primera vez a Tokio, después de diez años de ausencia —declaró—. Hablo de un ser viviente, Sakura —gruñó—: no de uno de los muchos zapatos del pie izquierdo que guardas en tu _ropero_—volvió a gruñir al ver que ella abría la boca para hablar, pero mostró satisfacción al notar que Sakura la cerraba de nuevo—. Una docena de zapatos del pie izquierdo en tu ropero —repitió—. ¡No sé cómo extraviaste los del pie derecho!

—Te equivocas: extravié los del pie izquierdo, no los otros —corrigió nerviosa. Era difícil que Sasuke perdiera el control, pero ella intuyó que en esa ocasión estaba furioso y tenso. Era cierto que la señora se había esfumado en el trayecto entre Sou Strett y la oficina...

—¡Sakura! —masculló entre dientes—. Al diablo, no importa si eran los del pie derecho...

—Tenía entendido que te propusiste ya no maldecir —frunció el ceño al recordar que pasaron muchos días sin que él soltara una maldición cuando algo no marchaba de acuerdo con sus planes.

—¡Sakura! —pronunció el nombre de manera gutural—. Hasta un santo maldeciría en una situación como ésta —agregó exasperado, en tanto ella lo observaba confusa y pasmada.

Los dos sabían que Sasuke no era ningún santo. Como especulador profesional, no contaba a menudo con el tiempo necesario para mostrarse amable. Sin embargo, por el momento, se dedicaba a la compra y venta de acciones; era despiadado y, antes que otra cosa un exitoso hombre de negocios. ¡El único error que quizá habría cometido, fue haberla contratado como su secretaria! Sakura presentía que, en ese instante, él pensaba lo mismo.

—Supongo que sí la recibiste en el aeropuerto —murmuró al detenerse para mirarla.

— ¡Por supuesto! —protestó indignada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó receloso.

—Es una dama de poca estatura, más o menos como yo —meditó—. Su cabello negro es liso y tiene ojos negros parecidos a los tuyos.

—Te di todos esos datos antes que fueras al aeropuerto —dijo impaciente.

—¡Tengo su equipaje en el portaequipajes del coche! —le informó exasperada. Era cierto que perdía cosas, pero nunca mentía—. Me contó las travesuras que hacías de pequeño —recordó y sus ojos se iluminaron—. Me relató cómo mojaste con la manguera a...

—De acuerdo —señaló irritado; era evidente que no estaba de humor para que le recordaran las travesuras de su niñez—. Estoy convencido de que recibiste a mi madre...

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó ella con voz áspera, fuera de quicio.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste con ella?

El tono de voz de él era tan grave que, cuando la levantaba, se tenían que sujetar todos los objetos frágiles en la oficina, antes que se convirtieran en añicos. Sakura notó que Sasuke entrecerraba los ojos después de mirarla y entrelazó los dedos al frente para resistir la tentación de de golpear algo.

—No hice nada, Sasuke —negó cansada—. Cuando regresábamos, mencionó que hacia años que no leía un periódico japones y al quedarse dormida...

—Estacionaste el auto con toda calma y fuiste a comprarle uno —terminó, disgustado.

—¡Me ausenté unos pocos minutos! —sus ojos verdes chispearon.

—¡El tiempo suficiente para que desapareciera!

—¡Deja de decirlo como si pensaras que lo premedité! —protestó, al ver que él levantaba las cejas como acusándola—. Al volver del puesto con el periódico, ella no estaba.

—Eso sucedió hace más de una hora, no tenías por qué dejarla sola.

—No imaginé que le sucedería mientras permaneciera sentada en el coche —Sakura le devolvió la mirada de enfado. Al menos, eso deseó hacer, aunque no estaba segura de lograrlo porque tuvo que esforzarse debido a su miopía.

Sasuke se tensó más al notar los esfuerzos de Sakura.

—¿Olvidaste de nuevo ponerte los lentes de contacto? —preguntó con recelo.

—¡No lo olvidé! —estalló; pero el rubor en las mejillas la delato—. Simplemente no he tenido tiempo para ponérmelos. Me levanté tarde y tan pronto llegué aquí me ordenaste que fuera por tu madre y...

—Estupendo —replicó con fiereza—. ¡Esto es estupendo! Ahora me doy cuenta —levantó la cabeza para observar el techo, respirando profundo para serenarse—. Quizá no fue a mi madre a quien recogiste, y la pobre mujer con la que la confun diste se percató de eso y después de un rato, huyó tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad.

Indignada, Sakura se puso de pie. Su tono despectivo la hizo rechazar la idea de darle una explicación, la vanidad la había dominado, había traído puestos los lentes de armazón, los cuales usó en el aeropuerto, pero se los quitó al llegar a la oficina. No había deseado que Sasuke la viera con los pesados y oscuros lentes.

—Eres muy injusto, Sasuke.

—¿Lo crees? —se burló moviendo la cabeza—. No estoy de acuerdo.

—Como es obvia tu escasa confianza en mí para hacer algo bien, no comprendo por qué me enviaste a recibir a tu madre —lo acusó.

—Tenía asuntos importantes que atender y no había a quién enviar.

—¡Quizá tampoco debiste contratarme!

—¡No lo hubiera hecho, pero pensé que no pasaría nada de malo al darte una oportunidad! —replicó disgustado.

—Soy muy capaz y competente...

—Pero cualquiera que se presente a una entrevista para un puesto de secretaria a las nueve de la noche...

—¡Fue la hora que fijaba tu carta! —protestó.

—Eso se debió a que la secretaria temporal que tenía entonces era tan incompetente que, después de ese error, tuve que despedirla y buscar otra. Además, ninguna mujer se presenta a esa hora para una entrevista, a menos que el prospecto de jefe en cuestión tenga en mente algo más que el trabajo y que ella haya decidido aceptar esa situación... o que sea muy tonta —terminó con desdén. Era evidente en cuál de las dos alternativas la ubicaba Sasuke.

—Llevaba poco tiempo en Tokio y fue mi cuarta entrevista.

—¡Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se presenta en una oficina, ubicada en un edificio desierto, a las nueve de la noche! —aseguró él—. ¡Ni siquiera una mujer de la provincia! Aún recuerdo la mirada del guardia cuando vino a avisarme que exigías verme, diciendo que tenías una cita conmigo.

Sakura estaba segura de que sus mejillas seguían encendidas, dado que veía a Sasuke decidido a recordarle todas las fallas que ella cometiera desde que se conocieron en circunstancias fuera de lo común. Desde luego, a ella le extrañó que Sasuke Uchiha quisiera entrevistarla a las nueve de la noche, pero acababa de llegar a Tokio, después de vivir con sus padres en un pueblo tan pequeño. Los únicos dos empleos que fueron en otro pequeño pueblo, a cinco kilómetros del suyo; supuso que las cosa serían diferentes en la capital. ¡Cómo podía adivinar que la secretaria temporal de Sasuke se había equivocado al escribir a máquina y anotar "p.m.", en vez de "a.m." !Sasuke debió leer la carta antes de firmarla y así percatarse del error.

—De todos modos me contrataste —le recordó molesta.

—Como dije...

—Si, si una oportunidad—terminó por él.

—Además, tu nombre me intrigó —aceptó a regañadientes y moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Mi nombre? —los ojos color jade se abrieron más que de costumbre al repetir las dos palabras.

—Por eso elegí que fueras la primera persona que quise entrevistar por la mañana —volvió a asentir, pero impaciente.

Suspiró al mencionar la hora en que ella debió presentarse—. Tus calificaciones resultaron un poco mejores que las de las demás solicitantes, pero fue tu nombre el que me llamó la atención. No sabía si "S. Haruno" era hombre o mujer.

—¿Me diste el puesto sólo por mi nombre? —preguntó incrédula.

—Te dio la ventaja —confirmó—, pero las otras tres aspirantes casi eran tan capaces como tú.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró pasmada.

—Créelo —gruñó—. ¡Aunque debí actuar de otra forma después de conocerte!

—Te ganas la vida especulando con tus corazonadas —repuso sin salir del asombro por lo que oía. ¡De haber puesto su nombre de pila completo no habría obtenido el puesto! —. Pero en esta ocasión te defraudaron —enderezó los hombros a la defensiva—. Me iré...

—No lo harás sino hasta que encontremos a mi madre —la interrumpió—. Olvida tu ridículo orgullo por un momento y trata de ayudarme a pensar dónde puede estar.

Desde luego, hería su orgullo. Sakura sabía de su mala fortuna para extraviar cosas, pero las perdía porque olvidaba dónde las había colocado. Sin embargo, era competente en el trabajo y Sasuke no podía acusarla de extraviar algo de él.

Excepto a su madre, claro.

Pero la gente no se pierde; los adultos, al menos, siempre aparecen. Estaba segura de que Mikoto Uchiha no sería la excepción.

—Se llevó su bolso... —murmuró, después de morderse el labio inferior.

—¿De veras? —preguntó con la mirada entornada.

—Sí —asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Al menos no está vagando sola por Tokio y sin dinero.

Sakura no era violenta porque creía que la pasividad a menudo daba mejores resultados, pero si Sasuke continuaba tratándola como si ella hubiese arrojado a un pollito recién nacido en medio de una manada de lobos, sería incapaz de resistir la tentación de abofetearlo.

Sasuke era un hombre sin duda muy atractivo. Tenía el cabello desordenado y oscuro, y las cejas enarcaban perfectamente sus ojos ónix; tenia rasgos definidos, casi afilados; también era muy áspero al hablar, lo cual impedía que se notara la sensualidad de su labio inferior.

Pero, a juzgar por la cantidad de mujeres que lo llamaban a la oficina, debía haber quien lo notara. Medía bastante más de un metro ochenta y su cuerpo era fuerte; de seguro lo aceptarían en alguna revista masculina.

Era mucho más alto que Sakura y su actitud era amenazante, aunque ella sabía que nunca la lastimaría físicamente. El era un halcón, ¿para qué se molestaría con una ratoncita como ella? ¡Aunque la ratoncita a veces rugía!

—Sasuke, ya aparecerá...

—¿Lo hará? ¡Han pasado ya dos horas y aún no se presenta!

—La policía... —el rubor de culpabilidad retornó a sus mejillas.

—No buscará a una mujer que se extravió hace sólo dos horas —señaló.

Sakura se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta de que se lastimaba y sin saber qué más decir.

No creía que Mikoto estuviera perdida, y podría asegurar que llegaría a la oficina o al apartamento de Sasuke en cuanto le viniera en gana. Pero hasta que no lo hiciese, Sasuke no se tranquilizaría.

Mientras tanto, ella presentó su renuncia, pero ya estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho sólo por amor propio. Sasuke era un hombre interesante y trabajar para él era agradable; ningún día era igual al anterior y el trabajo la mantenía ocupada durante más horas que las establecidas, de nueve a cinco. Eso le parecía bien, pero sabía que Sasuke nunca le perdonaría lo que hizo, porque era evidente que adoraba a su madre.

El día se había iniciado muy bien; recibió tarjetas de felicitación por su cumpleaños por parte de su familia y de amigos, y le dejaron unos paquetes frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Cumplía veinticinco años y creía con firmeza que al fin comenzaba a olvidar el pasado. Pero se presentó ese problema, y no seria el trabajo lo único que extrañaría.

—Sakura, ¿me escuchas?

La joven se sobresaltó porque Sasuke le gritó. Le aconsejaron que se concentrara en una sola cosa, y así lo hacía con buenos resultados, pero en ese momento, dos años después, persistía la dificultad para prestarle atención a más de una cosa al mismo tiempo. No escuchó lo que Sasuke le dijo y por el enfado en sus ojos comprendió que él lo sabia.

—Dije que será mejor que vayamos al sitio donde estacionaste tu auto para que busquemos por allá. ¿Recuerdas dónde fue?

—Por supuesto —apretó los labios ante el sarcasmo—. Mi memoria está bien.

—Claro, porque no la tienes.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó dolida; él nunca fue cruel con ella.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso —levantó los brazos a modo de disculpa—. Estoy molesto y te hago pagar, pero es porque estoy sumamente preocupado.

Sakura se daba cuenta de ello, porque nunca lo vio tan agitado, pero sabía que si lo mencionaba, él recalcaría el hecho de que era la primera vez que su madre se perdía.

—¿No crees que uno de nosotros debe permanecer aquí? —sugirió ella con justa razón—. Puede venir hacia acá.

—Quédate tú —aceptó después de meditarlo un momento—. No soportaría la inactividad —tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y se la puso—. Te suplico que te coloques los lentes de contacto para que la reconozcas cuando llegue.

Sakura corrió a la oficina adyacente y dejó la puerta abierta para que Sasuke la siguiera, pero se detuvo al ver que la puerta exterior se abría y entraba Deidara, sonriendo.

—Ahora no, Deidara—murmuró ella y trató de empujarlo hacia afuera antes que Sasuke lo viera—.

Sasuke no está de humor para verte —explicó al ver que Deidara la observaba sorprendido. Sus intentos por sacarlo eran inútiles, ya que Deidara era tan alto como Sasuke.

—Nunca está de humor para verme —respondió Deidara sin perder terreno—: Pero...

—Está menos dispuesto que de costumbre —informó Sakura, y volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro. Afortunadamente, Sasuke seguía en su oficina, pero ella ya no confiaba en su suerte. ¡Ese día no la tenía!— Por favor, Deidara, vete —rogó desesperada.

—Deseará verme, Sakura —aseguró—. Pero antes, ¿no me das un beso? —preguntó con voz ronca al inclinarse para reclamar la boca de la joven.

No era el primer beso que compartía con ese hombre apuesto y seguía sorprendida de que alguien tan popular deseara salir con ella. El podía elegir a cualquier mujer que deseara, era rubio, tenía alegres ojos azules, sonreía de manera seductora y poseía un cuerpo muy masculino ceñido con un pantalón vaquero y camisa azul.

En el transcurso de las últimas seis semanas la había invitado a salir todas las noches, pero ella sólo aceptó cuatro de cada siete, las cuales ya eran demasiadas.

Si Sasuke lo encontraba ahí se pondría aún más furioso. Sakura conoció a Deidara porque Sasuke se asoció con él en el aspecto financiero del estudio fotográfico que Deidara tenía en el piso inferior al de ellos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no consentía que la relación entre su secretaria y Deidara se realizara dentro de la oficina.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien desea entrar?—inquirió una voz áspera y claramente enojada.

Deidara levantó despacio la cabeza y soltó a Sakura antes de sonreírle al otro hombre.

—Pediría que nos moviéramos o esperaría a que termináramos —respondió tranquilo.

—Deidara... —dijo impaciente Sasuke.

—Sakura me dijo que estás de mal humor —prosiguió sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que la chica trataba de interrumpirlo—. ¿Sucede algo malo, Sasuke?

—Si, pero mejor que Sakura te relate de qué se trata.

—¿Quizá puedo ayudar? —preguntó, divertido.

—Lo dudo—replicó Sasuke y miró a Sakura con disgusto.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Deidara.

—Deidara, por favor —gimió ella al vislumbrar que Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar porque el rubio no dejaba libre la salida—. Sasuke tiene prisa.

—¿Tanta que no puede atender a su visita? —lo retó Deidara.

—¿Es muy importante? —inquirió Sasuke, impaciente, y Deidara sonrió.

—Eso creo, y si te das tiempo para escucharme estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿No puedes esperar? —Sasuke suspiró.

—Lo dudo —movió la cabeza de manera misteriosa.

—Deidara, a menos que realmente sea importante, te suplico que lo pospongas para más tarde —le dijo Sakura y lo miró con súplica en los ojos—. Verás, la madre de Sasuke llegó a Tokio esta mañana y yo...

—Lo sé —asintió Deidara.

—La perdí de vista a medio camino... ¿Qué significa eso de que lo sabes? —Sakura frunció el ceño al reparar en lo que él había dicho. Sasuke se puso aún más tenso y observó al otro hombre con los párpados entrecerrados.

—Sé que Mikoto llegó esta mañana procedente de Estados Unidos —por fin soltó a Sakura—. Salía a almorzar cuando vi que una dama leía el largo directorio en la planta baja. Como soy un alma caritativa le pregunté si podía ayudarla —levantó las cejas de manera burlona y miró a Sasuke—. Su aspecto es muy juvenil y bello para ser tu madre, viejo amigo —se burló—. Pero me aseguró que lo era.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella? —exigió Sasuke.

—Nada, está afuera —se encogió de hombros como si no comprendiera el motivo de tanto barullo.

Sasuke lo hizo a un lado sin miramiento y se detuvo al ver que la dama, causante de su preocupación, aparecía por la puerta.

—¡Hola, querido! —la mujer se paró de puntillas para besar la mejilla a su hijo menor—. Estaba admirando tu nombre en la hermosa placa de afuera. Tu...

—¡Mamá!

—¡Señora Uchiha! —exclamó Sakura.

—¿Sí, queridos? —la madura dama parpadeó al escuchar que Sakura y Sasuke hablaron juntos y miró a Sakura con reproche—. Estoy segura de que te pedí que me llamaras Mikoto -entró en la habitación—. Tu oficina es muy agradable, hijo —comentó admirada—. ¿Tienes?...

—Mamá, ¿dónde diablos estuviste? —controló su ira y cerró los puños a sus costados.

—Querido, ya sabes que me disgusta que maldigas —volvió a parpadear, sorprendida por la vehemencia de su hijo.

—¡Oh, no! —masculló exasperado, en tanto cerraba los párpados para luego abrirlos con brillo en los ojos—. Mamá, hace dos horas, desapareciste del coche de Sakura, ¿adonde... fuiste? —preguntó y Deidara contuvo una risita al darse cuenta de que Sasuke omitió decir "diablos".

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada acida a Deidara. Por lo general, la relación entre los dos hombres era cordial, aunque sólo tenían en común el profesionalismo y el gusto por las mujeres bellas.

Deidara se dedicaba por completo al trabajo, era perfeccionista y, aunque de manera diferente a Sasuke, actuaba igual que él en sus inversiones.

Sin embargo, su trato con las mujeres era muy distinto porque, mientras Deidara era superficial pero amoroso, Sasuke, en cambio, no permitía que nadie se le acercara demasiado, ni siquiera las mujeres que tomaba como amantes, era tal vez demasiado frívolo.

Quizá en eso no eran tan diferentes, porque ser superficial y frívolo, tampoco propiciaba una relación permanente. Pero era obvio que en ese momento a Sasuke no le gustó la ligereza de Deidara, lo cual no preocupó al fotógrafo y lo demostró guiñándole un ojo a Sakura.

—Descansé bien en el auto de Sakura después del vuelo; tuve la mala suerte de hacer el viaje al lado de un hombre que no cesó de hablar durante el trayecto —comentó disgustada—. Sólo paraba cuando bebía —agregó frunciendo el ceño—. Saben que él...

—_¡Mamá!_

—Permite que lo relate como deseo, Sasuke —lo amonestó severa—. Sabes que olvido las cosas cuando me interrumpen... ¿Dijiste algo, querida? —preocupada, miró a Sakura que ahogaba la risa.

—No, no dije nada.

Los ojos negros de la dama brillaron en un rostro que seguía siendo bello, sin las arrugas normales en una mujer de esa edad, pero Sakura se preguntó por qué no notó que la señora era tan indecisa. Quizá porque se ocupó en atender la ruta para no desviarse.

—Como decía —recalcó Mikoto al darle la espalda a su hijo—. Estaba muy cansada por el vuelo. Luego, esta bella jovencita fue por mí al aeropuerto —le sonrió con calidez—. Es una chica estupenda, Sasuke, y espero que te portes bien con ella —frunció el ceño y continuó al advertir que su hijo estaba a punto de explotar por segunda vez—. Cuando desperté comprendí que Sakura fue muy amable al dejar que yo durmiera un momento y salí a buscarla pero no la encontré. Uno no se explica cómo recuerda las cosas, pero, de pronto, me percaté de que estaba muy cerca de donde solía vivir Kushina Uzumaki. Aún después de años me acordé...

—Mamá —la interrumpió Sasuke—. ¿Nos dirás, con toda calma, que fuiste a visitar a una amiga en tanto Sakura enloquecía buscándote?

—¿Eso te sucedió, querida? —la miró preocupada—. Lo lamento, pero yo...

—¡Mamá, _por favor_

Sakura compartió la impaciencia de Sasuke porque ella misma tenía deseos de zarandear a la señora Uchiha.

—Después de buscar a Sakura, volví al coche, pero tampoco estaba ahí así que...

—Decidiste visitar a tu antigua amiga—terminó Sasuke.

—En efecto, pero... —no comprendía el enfado de su hijo.

—¿No pensaste que Sakura se preocuparía por ti y que yo también al verla llegar sola?

—No creí tardar tanto —hizo una mueca—, pero cuando Kushina y yo comenzamos a recordar...

—Lo imagino —gruñó irritado Sasuke—. Creo que debes disculparte con Sakura. ¡Más bien, los dos debemos hacerlo!

—¿Tú también? Espero que no le hayas gritado, Sasuke —lo amonestó—. No fue culpa de ella que yo llegara tarde.

—Ahora me doy cuenta —suspiró—. Vamos a mi oficina, mamá. Hablaré después contigo, Sakura —fue una orden y no una petición.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó Deidara riendo al sentarse en el borde del escritorio de Sakura cuando se quedaron solos—. ¡Esa dulce señora es la madre de Sasuke el "Tempano"!

—No es un tempano —corrigió la chica de inmediato, mientras acomodaba los papeles sobre el escritorio que estaban ordenados; siempre tenía organizado el trabajo—. Y si creo que es su madre —nadie que no fuera de la familia tendría los ojos negros tan parecidos a los de Sasuke. ¡Fuera de aquello, madre e hijo nada tenían en común!

—Parece que él estará muy ocupado —Deidara sonreía.

—La señora permanecerá aquí sólo hasta mañana —le informó Sakura—. Sasuke la llevará a el puerto para que aborde un crucero —él se lo comentó antes que ella fuera al aeropuerto, pero no le dijo más acerca de su encantadora, pero distraída, progenitora.

—Eso me vendría bien, un largo y tranquilo crucero —Deidara se desperezó—. ¿Te agradaría acompañarme este fin de semana?

—No lo creo —respondió Sakura agrandando los ojos.

—Eso imaginé —hizo una mueca de decepción—. ¿Cómo está mi chica del cumpleaños?

¡Chica del cumpleaños, era su peor día en mucho tiempo!

—Está bien —mintió, porque había olvidado qué día era—. También está muy ocupada —agregó con énfasis.

—Sólo hice mi buena obra del día... —se puso de pie y levantó las manos en gesto defensivo.

—Lo sé —suspiró al recordar que no le había agradecido el traer a Mikoto sana y salva—. Lo lamento —se obligó a sonreír—. Estas últimas horas han sido caóticas y...

—¿Sasuke ejerció su encanto? —inquirió haciendo comillas con sus dedos a la palabra encanto.

—Un poco, pero estaba en su derecho —hizo una mueca.

—¿Deseas hablar del asunto? —la animó con voz baja.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, estaba demasiado conmocionada para referir los detalles de la discusión que sostuvo con Sasuke.

—Quizá esta noche —respondió con voz alta.

—De acuerdo —los ojos de Deidara se iluminaron—. ¡Ponte algo muy elegante porque te guardo una sorpresa!

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? —con recelo, observó el brillo en los ojos de Deidara y él le tocó, juguetón, la punta de la nariz.

—Si te lo digo no será sorpresa. Limítate a hacer lo poco que necesitas para mejorar tu bello rostro y lleva el vestido más sensual que poseas.

.

.

¿Bello rostro?, se repitió Sakura más tarde cuando se observaba en el espejo que usó para colocarse los lentes de contacto. Deidara fotografiaba a bellas mujeres todo el tiempo y nadie, que estuviera cuerdo, la compararía con las despampanantes mujeres que se presentaban en el estudio.

Pero Deidara siempre dio muestras de no estar en plenas facultades mentales.

Observó bien su imagen: Una melena rosada, ojos profundos, verdes, que parecían mirar siempre con vaguedad, nariz pequeña y cubierta de ligeras pecas, incluso durante el invierno; bonita y sonriente boca y, finalmente, una pequeña barbilla en forma de corazón.

Ningún maquillaje la haría parecer sofisticada, por el contrario, le daba el aspecto de una chiquilla.

En una ocasión le dijeron que lo más bello en ella eran las largas y oscuras pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes, por lo que su única vanidad era usar lentes de contacto en vez de con armazón. Sin embargo, cuando olvidaba ponérselos parecía un buho pasmado. ¡Con razón Sasuke no le tuvo paciencia!

—¿Ya se fue Deidara? —preguntó Sasuke a su espalda.

Sakura brincó y se sonrojo por que la hubiera pillado observándose y guardó el espejo en el bolso, cohibida por el aparente gesto vanidoso. Asintió sin poder ver de frente a Sasuke.

—Recuerda que él iba a almorzar —respondió a la ligera.

—Que extraño que no te fueras con él —hizo una mueca.

—Decidí esperar por si deseabas que desocupe el escritorio ahora o espero a que consigas a alguien que me reemplace —nerviosa se humedeció los labios, levantó la cara y, por primera vez en ese día, lo vio claramente. ¡Tenía el aspecto atemorizante que imaginó!—. Quizá sea mejor que tengas una secretaria incompetente y desmemoriada que ninguna, no lo sé —agregó y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo dije en serio, estaba furioso —su rostro se endureció más.

—¿De veras? —respondió sin inflexión porque sabía que él habló con toda seriedad.

—Por supuesto —hizo otra mueca y se acercó al escritorio de ella—. Eres una secretaria eficiente, mejor de lo que... —dejó de hablar y suspiró.

—Mejor de lo que imaginaste —terminó ella con tristeza—. Logro realizar el trabajo cuando me concentro en una sola cosa —agregó con amargura.

—Sakura...

—Al menos consideré que era competente —murmuró inse gura.

—Lo eres —aceptó Sasuke—. ¡Por todos los... no me comporte debidamente! —se llevó la mano al cabello negro alborota do—. Mi única disculpa por el comportamiento que mostré es que casi enloquecí de preocupación —suspiró cansado—. Conociste a mi madre en su peor momento y sabes a qué me refiero.

En efecto, Sakura lo sabía. Sasuke era un hombre que tomaba decisiones importantes en pocos segundos, que arriesgaba millones en la bolsa de valores y la vaguedad de su madre lo irritaba.

¿Pero cómo podía ella explicar que sus olvidos eran adquiridos y no una característica esencial de su personalidad? No podría hacerlo sin hablar del pasado, de modo que nunca se lo diría.

—¿Significa que no deseas que renuncie?

—Claro, no deseo que te vayas —declaró impaciente—. ¿Aceptas mi disculpa?

No era el momento de hacerle notar que aún no se disculpaba, además, ella anhelaba continuar trabajando para él.

—Por supuesto —sonrió para demostrarlo—. ¿Deseas que lleve a tu madre a tu apartamento ahora? Estoy segura de que quiere descansar.

—Así es, pero la llevaré yo —sus facciones se ensombrecieron al ver que los ojos de Sakura reflejaron un dejo de dolor—. Y no lo hago porque las dos puedan olvidar adonde se dirigen —declaró—, más bien deseo estar con ella ya que sólo se quedara aquí un día.

—Comprendo —dijo ella sin convencimiento.

—Sakura...

—Sasuke, ¿podríamos pasar a un lugar camino a tu apartamento? —preguntó la señora cuando abandonaban la oficina de él—. Deseo comprar un poco de té para llevármelo a casa.

—¿No crees que será mejor que lo compres cuando vuelvas del crucero? —sugirió después de mirar resignado a Sakura—. No lo necesitarás antes.

—Creo que tienes razón —asintió pensativa en tanto se dirigía hacia la puerta que Sasuke le abrió—. Pero podríamos ver qué tipos de café tienen.

—¿No era té? —señaló a secas.

—Si —frunció el ceño—. Bien, pero, ¿podríamos?...

—Adiós Sakura —se despidió al pasar frente a la chica—. Fue un placer conocerte y espero verte de nuevo antes que regrese a Estados Unidos.

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo para levantar la mano en señal de despedida antes que Sasuke cerrara la puerta, irritado porque su madre sugirió otras compras que deseaba realizar en Tokio.

Al quedarse sola, Sakura se desplomó en la silla, sabía que Sasuke nunca la consideraría una mujer deseable porque ella, con sus olvidos, le recordaba mucho el carácter distraído de su madre, a quien él adoraba pero que lo impacientaba. Quizá le tendría conmiseración, pero nunca la desearía.

Fue una aceptación amarga porque ella lo amaba más que a nada.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar review.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Actualización próximo LUNES!**_

_**.**_


End file.
